


I think I love you! FrUK

by HeatherMichaelis666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, FrUK, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherMichaelis666/pseuds/HeatherMichaelis666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks he loves Francis but doesn't know how to go about the situation. Bad at summary. One-shot. Fluffy! Song-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I love you! FrUK

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by the song 'I think I love you' by the Partridge Family

It was late afternoon and Arthur was sitting in his study, reading a book and drinking a hot cup of tea, when two small blond haired boys came running in one with crystal blue eyes and the other with violet.

"Alfred! Matthew! Please stop running in the house." Arthur rose his voice sternly but with love.

"Aww, we just wanted to know if you could read us another of your fairytales. Please!" Pleaded Alfred, the blue eyed boy.

"Yes, Arthur. Could you?" the violet eyed Matthew asked.

Arthur couldn't resist their adorable stares. "Sure, Alfred it's your turn to choose, which one would you like me to read?"

The blue eyed boy thought for a second before deciding "Ooh, could you read us Baywolf?"

"Sure, but it's not a fairytale, and it's pronounced Bay-o-wulf, not Bay-wolf" he corrected with a chuckle.

"Bay-o-wulf. Got it!" They said in unison.

"So..." he stood up and walked over to the bookshelves "Beowulf it is." He furrowed his bushy brows as he searched for the classic, heroic tale. Then he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Arthur! Where are you?" Francis said as he walked into the study. "Oh, there you are!" He opened his arms.

"Yes, here I am." Arthur said with a chuckle, walking into Francis' outstretched arms.

They stood like that for a moment that felt like forever. Arthur lifted his emerald eyes up to Francis' sapphire ones, leaned up and kissed him softly.

~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~

Arthur jumped awake. "What the bloody hell was that!" He half shouted to himself. 'I know dreams, and if that means what I think it means' His eyes went wide with realization. "Th..there's no way that I could love that frog." He whispered "I..I mean he is a good cook, and he may be a creepy pervert at times, b..but there is a certain something about him. Ugh..." he grabbed his pillow from behind him and pressed it to his face as he fell back onto his bed and shouted "I think I love you, Francis Bonnefrey!" He sighed and whispered "I think I love you." He sighed once more before falling into a peaceful, weight-lifted slumber.

~•~•~•~ Time Skip ~•~•~•~

Arthur woke up the next morning feeling nervous due to last night's dream realization of his feelings towards the blue eyed Frenchman. 'How will I act around him now?' He thought to himself 'How do I hide it?' He sighs as he got up to start getting dressed, the whole time thinking about how he would go about this.

When he was finished he went downstairs to get himself some breakfast, only to be met with the sweet aroma of food. 'Someone is in my kitchen cooking.' He knows who it could be and his cheeks warmed at the thought. He continued into the kitchen to find five perfect scones on a tray sitting on the stove, next to it a note that read 'For Arthur' written in fancy script.

He looked at it curiously as he grabbed a plate from the cupboard, jam and butter from the refrigerator, a knife from the silver drawer, and headed back to the table with a scone in hand. He cut the scone in half and spread the butter and jam on it, then took a bite. He nearly melted on the spot. It was the most delicious scone he had ever tasted in his entire life! He had been so lost in in heaven that he hadn't heard Francis walk in.

Francis stood by the doorway, smiling while Arthur enjoyed the scone that he had made. He watched as he got up and placed his dish in the sink, then the Frenchman walked up to the other and asked, pleased "Did you enjoy the scones that I made for you, Arthur?"

"I think I love you!" Arthur shouted out, caught off guard, and surprised. He turned around, red faced and wide eyed at Francis.

Francis, staring back just as wide eyed, but a light pink dusted his cheeks "What? You must be joking. Where are the cameras? Surely there is no way you would admit that to me."

The Englishman shook his head "I wish I was joking, Francis. I think I love you. And If you don't want me in your life like that, just tell me to back off and I will, but I have to ask you. Do you think you love me?" He finished, his voice dropped to a near whisper, ready for rejection.

After a moment of silence, the blue eyed man replied "No."

Arthur hung his head. He lifted it again slightly when Francis spoke again.

"I don't think I love you, Arthur." He saw Arthur drop his head once more and he went up and placed a hand on the other's shoulder and one on his chin, tilting it up so he can look into his green eyes, and spoke once again "I know I love you." and with that he leaned down and kissed Arthur softly.


End file.
